Different Future II
by Sailor Star 6
Summary: The game has begun, a game in which five men will try and take their claim. A prize that only the worthy shall praise, a prize named Usagi Tsukino… (Your Vote )


            Hello all! Anyone who have read Different Future…the eh first one that is then I am truly sorry. I want to thank those who looked pasted my mistakes. It was very first story and I've grown far from then…I'm doing this because of all the support that you few have given me! I give you Different Future! The re-write!! Now some things…well most will stay the same it's just the fact that I'm adding details and such. ^_^ When I began Different Future I told you that I was bad! Hehe. Now about a year later I will say it again I might be bad…so enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Different Future

Prologue- **_Pain_**

………………………..

            Rain was falling gently upon Tokyo. The weather was cold and bitter, but the soft sensation that the rain gave, made it all the better. The winds hissed loudly as the night grew darker. Stars appeared and lit up anything that met its face. In the middle of the yard sat a young girl…her face was looking up towards the heavens. Rain fell to her face mixing in with the few tears that were left. Her cerulean blue orbs grew darkly as she sunk lower into the ground. 

            Her clothes hugged her tightly as she hugged herself. Sobs were heard, along with quiet murmurs—

"W-why"

            Her hair was damped; the once golden strands turned into one of a dark blonde that just hung limply by her side. Her words were forced out as she yelled up to the heavens. Tears filled her eyes as memories flashed back into her mind.

**_(Flashback)_**

            Pools of midnight blue stared stubbornly towards her. She was on the ground and he—he stood before her. 

"You have to grow Usagi"

            She looked up at him with a certain anger as well as a certain sadness. Her eyes turned away but he forced her. The hands that once caressed her very being were now hurting her. Her eyes squinted a bit from the pain as he continued on. 

"I can't take it any more Usagi…I can't"

            His voice grew gentler as his eyes grew more caring. He lifted her up into his arms. She twitched a bit, afraid of what he might do. "Don't be afraid Usa, I won't hurt you" His breath was hot as it traveled to her ears. "I just…just can't live like this. I know that our love had lasted over a thousand years but now—now I don't know who I'm in love with anymore. I fell in love with Serenity, Usa…you a thousand years ago. Even though you are her my heart just doesn't belong to you." 

            His words cut through her like butter. Everything that she gave up, everything that she was looking up to was sent crashing down before her eyes. She gazed longingly towards him but he turned away with only two words. 

"I'm sorry" 

**_(End of flashback)_**

Usagi's POV

            I'm so foolish in thinking that he could ever love me. It was all act, everything we've been through…all an act. I should have known that it would never last…maybe I _am_ a lost hope. Who would ever love a girl like me? I'm whiny, a crybaby, dumb, weak…no one would ever love me. 

End of POV

"They all feel sorry" 

            Usagi's eyes looked through the clock of darkness trying to find a certain comfort through the rain—

_This is where it all beings, an ending that has no tail,_

_A love that last through times and end…_

_A love for one._

_A heart that's broken but can be mend,_

_Will five hearts take their chance?_

_ Through pain…_

_Love…_

_Hope…_

_And lust that appears in the eyes of men…_

……………………………….

Well there it is! The beginning of my re-write… that I needed. Thank you so much for those who appreciated my first story and hopefully this one will be all the more better. ^_^ After all it's the same story! 

Chapter One- **_The Arrival_**

**_Summary_**- _When things seem to go all wrong one thing will ease her pain. A friend that comes with one task in mind, to take her back and finally make his claim, but one thing doesn't come to mind. And that reason is he's not the only one._

**_A/N_**- Well I hope that I get some feed back and if I do I'll be sure to continue! ^_^ Review!! Review!! Review!!

Ja Ne!

The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out! ^_~


End file.
